Divergent Demigods
by I.Still.Believe.In.Heroes
Summary: In order to prevent the war against Divergence, demigods of the future look to the past and ask some of the greatest hero's of all time to come and help. Only 3 months after the Giant war, Demigods will join Tris and Four undercover to prevent the start of a war. Will they prevail or fail and never return home. Please review, my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

My mind was completely focused on the task at hand until Chiron came over and called my name. Up until then I was practicing archery, but it sounded urgent so I placed my bow down and ran over.

"Annabeth! You must hurry, I need you to get Percy, Thalia, and Nico and bring them to Thalia's tree" Chiron said with a grave look on his face . "This is a matter of great importance that must be addressed quickly and secretly" and he galloped off without another word.

Soon my mind began to fill with the possibilities of what could have Chiron so worried, an evil Greek deity trying to rise to power again? Another war? It has only been 3 months since the Giant War and everyone is still trying to cope with all the loss.

Realizing I was just standing there wasting time I ran to go fulfil Chiron's orders. With no time for questions I grabbed Nico, Thalia (who was visiting with the hunters), and Percy and together we sprinted to Thalia's tree.

As we caught our breath Thalia was the first to speak, "Why are we here?" she asked and I replied "Chiron's orders, probably a small quest" not mentioning the panic and worry I heard earlier in Chiron's voice.

Just then Chiron and Rachel appeared out of the shadows, "I'm afraid this is a much bigger than your average quest. About a week ago Rachel received word from some demigods in the future, they contacted us and asked if we could send some of our greatest heroes to aid them." We all gathered closer as Chiron was speaking, interested in what he was saying.

Rachel picked up where Chiron left off "After talking to Chiron, I IM'd the Romans, but they refused to send anyone, for they are tired of being involved in Greek affairs. We didn't want to send Leo and Piper because they are with the Romans temporarily, to be with Hazel, Frank, and Jason. We don't know exactly why they need you but you will discover it over time."

"It is important you never reveal your true identities, don't use your powers and don't over use your strength. You need to act like 16 year old mortals, or otherwise they will get suspicious. Also you will have all your memories and the people there will think they have known you their whole lives. Percy and Annabeth you must wear modest grey clothing, Thalia and Nico you both will wear black. This information will help you blend in."

"The people who contacted us will tell you even more once you get there. If you come back not a day will pass and everything will be back to normal. But if you die, you won't be able to return. So, do you accept this quest?" asked Chiron

It took a couple of minutes to process all that information, but we all looked at each other and replied, "We accept"

"Excellent, I will contact them, be back here ready to leave in 45 minutes." and he went off and left Rachel.

She ran up to Percy and I "Please return to us, we need you guys" she whispered. Then she turned to Nico and Thalia, said goodbye and good luck, and disappeared in the darkness.

We all separated to our individual cabins to go pack. I quickly threw some clothes, ambrosia and nectar, and my knife into a bag along with some other stuff and put on the most modest grey clothing I had. After finishing a couple more things, I jogged back to the tree.

About 5 minutes later we were all present and ready to go. I had quickly written some goodbye letters for loved ones and friends just incase we do not return, since this quest was top secret, we couldn't say goodbye in person.

Chiron gave me a hug "Goodbye and good luck, may the fates be kind to you. Please come back home, camp needs you all" I was on the verge of tears, I would miss camp so much. Then a bright flash and a bang sounded and we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

After two wars you think I would be either dead or living the rest of my life in peace, but the Fates had other plans for me. Remembering what happened last night and everything we were told I tried to open my eyes and at least find Annabeth.

Slowly I sat up, I seemed fine other than a major headache. Looking around I noticed we are in what looks like a modern family room, "Seaweed brain, where are you?" the voice came from another room somewhere and it sounded worried.

"I'm over here" I replied quickly.

"Thank the gods I found you, are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I've been worse, just have a killer headache" My head started pounding as if it heard it's name being mentioned.

"Well take something and lets go, we need to find Thalia and Nico before someone finds us snooping around their house" Annabeth whispered and got up and went to search the house for Nico and Thalia.

We went through the entire first floor and were about about to go upstairs till' someone behind cleared their voice and asked "What are you doing?"

* * *

Thalia's POV

My head feels like I've been hungover and drugged which might have been true since I had no idea where I was. Trying to get up I just groaned and laid back down, trying to think how I got here. Then it came flooding back to my brain and I quickly sat up ignoring my heads protest and began to look for the others. Panic and fear started to set in but dispersed as I saw Nico passes out on the floor.

"Nico" I whisper yelled and then I kicked him "Get up, we need to find Percy and Annabeth" I had no idea where they were and if we didn't hurry we would probably end up arrested as we are in someone's living room right now.

"Thalia, where are we?" Nico asked still half asleep.

"I don't know Death Breath, I think we are in a house." I replied trying to keep my voice down "We have to get-" but I wasn't able to finish my sentence because just then a man walked and asked "What are you doing?" we are so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

A guy in his twenties stepped out of the shadows "My name is Alexander but you can call me Alex, welcome to the future demigods. I am the son of Mars and your other friends with my brother Matt. I am going to debrief you two before I send you a little forward in time."

" You two will be sent to the city of Chicago, the city you are familiar with was destroyed with few survivors remaining. Those survivors came together to create a Utopian world without violence and put it where the old city once was."

I interrupted "But why are we here, we can't prevent the destruction of our Chicago."

Alex continued saying her question would be answered soon "The city thrived and grew for years until everyone completely forgot about the outside world. The system was made up of five factions that would have worked if we weren't human."

"The first was Abnegation where selflessness and humbleness is appreciated. That faction ran the government, trusting that they would not be selfish and do what is best for the people".

"Next is Amity where everyone is kind and fair. Most food is grown by them on farms just outside the fence."

"Candor is honest and will tell the truth even if it hurts. Dauntless is made up of the brave and strong, they protect the city."

"Finally there is Erudite who value intelligence." Alex continued to explain everything we needed to know about Abnegation while my mind struggled to process all of this new info.

"You both will be Abnegation born but once the choosing ceremony happens you must transfer to Dauntless, then you will be able to see your other friends who will be Dauntless born and staying in Dauntless. Also you will be Divergent, a fact that you must hide when in Dauntless and also you can never ever reveal your heritage for they will kill you right away. Any questions?"

"Just one. How do you know all this?" I asked, very curious about he knew all this info.

"That's simple, I was Amity and then one day I hatched a plan to escape with my brother when we were on the farm. I am an escapee.

**Nico's POV**

Matt explained everything Thalia and I needed to know about Dauntless, I found it pretty awesome that he was an escapee. We would be able to see Annabeth and Percy after the choosing ceremony because they have to start out in Abnegation. Soon we gathered up our stuff again and were off again with a flash and a bang but this time to the fucked up city of Chicago.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

Once again I woke up with a horrid headache, but instead of on the floor I was in a bedroom. The room was plain grey color with one window, a closet, a wooden bed with simple sheets and blankets, and in the corner was a table with a lamp. Quietly I stood up and continued to observe the grey room. The closet was filled with grey and silver long loose skirts, sweaters, long sleeve shirts and some pants. No where in the room was there a mirror and I didn't want to turn on the light because I was afraid to wake someone so I wandered around in the dark. My hair was pulled back into a tight practical bun, the only weird thing was that my hair felt pin straight instead of my normal princess curls.

My panicked thoughts were soon interrupted by footsteps gently approaching the room. Quickly I dove into the bed and pretended to be asleep. The mysterious figured slowly opened the door and turned on the light. "Good Morning Sweetie"

Percy POV

Groaning I sat up in a bed that wasn't mine. My bed back home was sea green and grey, not all grey. The bed I was in had plain sheets that matched the boring theme throughout the room. Remembering everything again, my thoughts were on Annabeth. Where was she? Soon the door creaked open and I flopped onto my back faking sleep. A motherly looking lady came in and turned on the light. "Time to get up honey!"

Annabeth POV

A middle aged man with a kind smile, who I presume is my 'father' scared the crap out of me by walking into my room. He woke me up and told me once I was ready I could come get breakfast. Once he left I walked over to my closet, I changed into some very Abnegation clothing and put on a watch. Just as I was about to head downstairs I felt a piece of paper in my sweater pocket. Pausing, I opened it and inside was a note.

Annabeth,

Sorry you had to find out about your hair like this, blonde curly hair isn't found in Abnegation so with the gods permission we changed your hair to brown and straight. Once again I am so sorry, at least we could keep your eyes grey.

-Chiron

(P.S Percy's hair is now brown and short like Abnegation but has his sea green eyes still)

I was just about in tears, I have no idea what I look like, what Percy looks like, I miss Camp, and I just want to go home. But I need to save these people, so I dried my eyes calmed down and walked downstairs.

"How is my daughter doing?" father asked.

"Well father, how are you?" I asked trying to be polite as possible.

"Fine sweetie, it will be hard to let you tomorrow." he replied sounding upset.

"It will be okay Dad, I will miss you if I don't stay" even though I don't really know this guy I just felt like that was the right thing to say. About to do the dishes, father said "Don't worry, I will get to them, go see if Ms. Jensen needs any help and if not you may stay with Perseus."

"Thanks Father!" I said bowing my head and I walked out the door.

Percy POV

The lady came and sweetly asked how her boy was doing, she told me breakfast was ready and that I should hurry to get ready before our guest comes. Once she closed the door I threw on some clothes and head downstairs, feeling starving.

"People have always wondered why you were so muscular. Of course they never asked me directly because that would be rude but they were concerned you were participating in selfish activities." she mentioned to me while serving breakfast. I asked her what she told them. "You have all your muscle from helping around the house and community."

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, hoping it was Annabeth I stood up and walked over to greet her. Then I opened the door and there stood.. Annabeth?


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV**

Percy ran towards me and nodded his head, that was the greeting in Abnegation as PDA was looked down upon. He pulled me inside and gave me a hug after the door closed.

"I guess we are sixteen again, since the choosing ceremony is tomorrow" Percy noted. I just nodded. This week is going to be crazy, but we get to see Thalia and Nico again.

"Perseus, is that you?" My mother called.

"Yes ma'am. How are you doing?" He responded politely.

"I doing well, do mind helping me with some chores?" she asked, the house needed some work and my father was ill.

"Not at all, tell me what you need me to do." Percy was a natural at this, perfect Abnegation boy. They head off to do some repairs.

Four Hours Later~ **Percy POV**

"Thank you Perseus, we would be ruined without you" said Annabeth's mom, she was truly thankful for my help.

"It was no problem ma'am. I would like to take Annabeth out before the ceremony, would you mind?" I asked.

"Just be back by dinner." She said with a smile.

I walked up to Annabeth grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

We walked around Abnegation towards a park, just talking and thinking about what lays ahead of us.

"What if one of us fails initiation? What if something happened to Nico and Thals? How are we going to get back home?" Annabeth continued to voice her worry quietly so nobody would look at us funny.

"Everything is going to be, we will be fine." I tried reassuring her but I partially telling that to myself. While I am worried I have to stay strong for everyone.

"Lets get you back home, my lady" I said trying to make her smile, it was almost dinner time and maybe we could help out.

By the time we got back dinner was already prepared and I was invited to stay.

"I really should go home to my family" I told her.

"Nonsense, they are already coming over here" she said they had planned this dinner a while back and I wasn't going to ruin it by leaving. Once my mom walked in the door and sat down we started eating, my dad was busy working so he wasn't able to make it. After everyone finished eating I did the dishes and I remembered I still had my powers over water. Soon my mother and I said goodbye. Telling Annabeth I would see her tomorrow, I followed my mother out of the door.

"I will love you no matter what you chose" my mother told me. She was going to support me no matter what I chose, unlike my father. He along with two other men are apart of the government and switching to another faction, especially Erudite and Dauntless, would put shame and pressure on him and mom. My mother knew I would go wherever Annabeth went, she is the second best mom ever. She almost reminds me of my real mom back in New York, probably going to be heartbroken when I leave. I am going to miss her a lot.

"Be strong Perseus" she said to me quietly so no one but me could hear "and may the gods be with you." she walked away to join dad inside as I stared stunned at her fading in the distance.

Annabeth saw me and had to speed walk to catch up with me since running is selfish. I turned to her and told her exactly what my mom said to me.

"Maybe she was a goddess or a demigod. She has to be something of greek mythology." Annabeth said as she pondered my mothers identity.

"Annabeth we ha-" I was cut off by kids jumping off of trains and running around, screaming and yelling. It looked like a lot of fun.

"Those are the Dauntless" Annabeth said, "Look for Thals and Nico."

"There!" I said pointing at the two holding hands as they jumped of the train. "We have to hurry and get inside." I said as we walked through the doors.

**Annabeth POV**

This years choosing ceremony is held in Abnegation and hosted by Mr. Marcus Eaton because Percy's dad and Mr. Prior both have kids choosing their fates, so they get to watch the ceremony. I searched for Percy since there was about 150 kids in alphabetical order, after searching for crazy black hair I corrected myself and found Percy about 40 people away. Catching his eye, I smiled and he mouthed 'I Love You' and turned his attention to Mr. Eaton.

"Good Morning Everyone! Welcome to Abnegation and to the Choosing Ceremony where our cities soon to be adults make one of the biggest decisions of their lives." Then he started to address us. "You all have the option of choosing between the five factions: Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, and Amity. While you may stay in your faction, please remember faction before blood" he told us this as if we already didn't know. "Now we shall begin, first up Molly Atwood" He went through the line until he approached my name.

"Annabeth Chase"

Shaking as I walked up to the stage, I approached the bowls. All though I was nervous I was half faking it trying to pretend I was a weak Abnegation girl. Picking up the knife I sliced open my hand without wincing and slowly but my hand over the symbol of Dauntless, the fiery coals. Dauntless was announced as I was handed a towel and some bandages. Walking towards the kids dressed in black I saw my mother crying and my father looking upset as he tried to comfort her. My heart broke at the look of her and I tried to focus on the mission but I can't imagine having to go through that as a parent. Sitting down I waited for Nico's name to be called.


End file.
